1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hub assembly, and more specifically, to a hub assembly used for a playpen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a hub assembly used in a playpen usually includes a base seat and a plurality of bottom pipes pivoting to the base seat radially. Users can fold the playpen by use of the hub assembly. An additionally locking device may be applied on the base seat to prevent unintentional folding. In other words, the locking device inhibits the bottom pipes from pivoting relative to the base seat when the hub assembly is set at an unfolding position. When it comes to folding the playpen, the locking device needs to be unlocked so that the bottom pipes can be released to pivot relative to the base seat, and the playpen can be folded thereafter.
The locking device aforementioned inhibits the bottom pipes from pivoting relative to the base seat by directly putting engagement on the bottom pipes. Complicated mechanism is always a must for the prior art locking devices.
Furthermore, other than those hub assembly using one-move operation to fold the playpen, some folding structures for the playpen use two-move releasing mechanism for safety concern, which means users must go through two operations to fold the playpen. Such one-move operative hub assemblies have safety issue to solve.